1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Memories, such as a flash memory, programs, for example, writes and erases, to a memory cell using a voltage higher than a power supply voltage. A withstand voltage of a memory transistor for retaining data is higher than a withstand voltage of an ordinary transistor. Because the high-withstand-voltage transistor has a thick gate insulating film, a threshold voltage is high and an operating speed is slow. In order to make the operating speed of the memory cell faster, the memory includes the memory cell in which transistors having the high withstand voltages and selection transistors having the ordinary withstand voltages are arranged in series. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-346819 and 2004-199837 disclose the related art.